Akumu to Kioku: HetaOni
by HitodeDaikazoku
Summary: After breaking a clock, Japan receives a vision that was a memory of his- but so wrong. During his nightmare, he realizes something he had denied for too long, but is it too late? Rated T for slight yaoi, inferred character death, and a little bit of language. First Hetalia fanfic!
1. Kioku

"AHH! Prussia, it's just me!"

"Oh. Oops, sorry."

_**I get this feeling…**_

"So, have you found the others?"

_**like I'm forgetting something…**_

"Ano…."—

"Did you hear that?"

_**something important…**_

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like… something… is coming this way."

_**What is it?**_

"Coming?"

"The door!"

_**The door! That's right!**_

"Did you lock the door, Japan?"

"No…. I… wait! No!"

_**No… it can't end like this…**_

"Japan! Get out of the way!"

"No! Don't… PRUSSIA!"

"It… disappeared, Japan… you'll… be… okay now."

"Hold on! I'll take the sheets off this bed and patch you up!"

"It's… too late… for that… Where… are… the others?"

_**The others…**_

"They're outside… they already got out. Come on, Prussia, they're waiting!"

_**Prussia…**_

"Japan… it's… over…"

"No, it's not! You're a country, aren't you? Countries can't die!"

_**Prussia is the only one I found who is still alive…**_

"You know… as well as… I do… that… the awesome Prussia… isn't… a real country… anymore… Not like… that matters… in… this place… anyway…"

_**What is this feeling?**_

"No… when we get out… we can have a big party at my house!"__

_**Why am I crying?**_

"With…lots of… sake…"

"Hai! Of course there will be _lots _of sake! And beer, too!"

"And…England…will…try to…cook…"

"And we'll all laugh at America's crappy jokes!"

_**There is so much blood…**_

"Yeah… that sounds… awesome…. like…me…"

"Hai, that's why you have to hold on!"

_**There is no way…**_

"Ja…pan…"

"Prussia… gomen nasai… this is all my fault…"

"No… I'm the… idiot… who… took that… _thing_… on… all by my… self… but…

_**There is no way Prussia will survive this!**_

but… you're… safe now… you can… leave me… and… get… the hell… out of… this… damn… mansion…"

"No! I can't leave you!"

"It's… okay…"

_**I can't leave him here…**_

"It's _not _okay!"

"A…plague… o'both… your houses!"

"Is _now _really a good time to-"

"They have… made… worms' meat… of… me!"

"-be quoting Shakespeare?"

_**Because… because…**_

"I… made you… laugh… didn't I?"

"Prussia…"

"Are you an angel?"

"Nani?"

"You…you're shining… just like… a… beautiful… angel…"

"PRUSSIA!"

_**Because…**_

_**He makes me laugh when I want to cry. **_

_**Because he keeps coming to the World Summit despite not being a country anymore. **_

_**Because of his silvery hair. **_

_**Because he saved my life, not thinking twice about his own. **_

_**Because he called me beautiful. **_

_**Because…**_

"Prussia… I… I… love you…"


	2. Akumu

"Japan… wake up!" someone yelled at me.

" P…Prussia?" I groggily realized, "Prussia, you're okay!" I said as I slowly remembered the walls around me and the bed beneath me as the safety of our base in this awful mansion.

"Of course! The awesome PRUSSIA is _always _okay!" Prussia boasted, "But… the way you said that makes it sound like you thought I wasn't."

"…I… saw you die." I said quietly after a long silence.

"You… what?" Prussia looked at me like I was insane.

"When we broke the first clock, I saw a memory. It was the time I found you, when you pointed your sword in my face." I explained.

"Oh, ja… sorry about that." He chuckled.

"Except this time, I forgot to lock the door. The _thing _burst in and was about to attack me; I thought I was done for. But at the last second, you jumped in front of me…" I could feel my voice waver.

"Tell me I beat the shit out of it?" He questioned.

"Hai… you did… but it got you pretty bad, too." I winced as the image of his broken body played in my mind over and over. "I insisted on patching you up and taking you with me, but you said it was over…"

"Did I… say anything strange?" Prussia wondered.

"Strange? Well… you tried to make me feel better by quoting a death scene from Romeo and Juliet… and…" _**I can't tell him that!**_

"_And _what?" He demanded.

"… It's nothing…" I lied, too afraid to tell him the only good thing from that nightmare, for fear of spoiling it.

"Obviously, it's something, if you intentionally stopped yourself." He observed.

"… Smartass." I remarked.

"Exactly… so tell me!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"…No."

"You have to!"

"No, I don't."

"Please?"

"Fine… but don't yell at me when you think it's stupid…" I finally gave in.

"I was the one who said it, wasn't I?" He scoffed.

"... You… asked if I was an angel… right before…. you said I was shining… like a beautiful angel…There. I said it." Picturing the memory in my mind, I couldn't help but smile as my heavy heart lifted a little.

"I… said… that…" Prussia seemed to be shocked.

"Hai, but it _was_ just a dream." I nodded, while worrying inside that the worst would come true.

"You stupid idiot." He remarked under his breath.

"Nani?"

"What the hell makes you think I would find that stupid?" He whispered.

"I don't kn—" My answer was muffled to silence as something warm reached my lips… Prussia… Prussia was kissing me…

"When… you were still unconscious… I heard you talking in your sleep…" Prussia said, breaking the kiss too soon for my liking. "You… said… you loved me."

"Hai," I confirmed, feeling my normally pale face flush, "that is correct."

"Well… ai..aishi? Aishi…te...ru… Aishiteru, Nihon." It was now his turn to blush.

"Ich… li…ebe… dich, Pre…u…ßen." I said, and promptly laughed, almost certain my German was a thousand times worse than Prussia's Japanese.

"What a beautiful laugh…" He said softly in my ear before kissing me again.


End file.
